Season 3
Season 3 of Hell's Kitchen aired on Fox between June 4 and August 13, 2007. Executive chef Rock Harper, from Spotsylvania Courthouse, Virginia, was the winner of that season and became Head Chef at the Green Valley Ranch resort and spa in Henderson, Nevada, near Las Vegas, with a salary of $250,000. Contestants 12 contestants competed during this season. The teams were divided by gender at the beginning, male contestants in the blue team, and female contestants in the red team. The contestants were (in alphabetical order): Contestant progress At the end of each episode, one chef from the losing team is eliminated by Ramsay, after being picked by the "Best of the Worst", determined by Ramsay after the last dinner service. Episodes Here is a list of all the episodes of the season, with links for the detailed articles. Behind the Scenes *In a deleted scene, there was a 13th contestant, a male chef who's only referred to the initials "J.R.", that was supposed to compete, but was not seen despite some appearances in the Signature Dish Challenge. It was revealed in a Facebook post from Joanna Dunn that he was disqualified after spreading salacious rumors about her to other contestants. J.R. was disqualified sometime during the signature dish challenge. Trivia *This is the first season where Ramsay overruled the formal nominations. This is also the only season to date, where he made his own nominations after already eliminating someone at another one. *This is the first season to feature a chef being eliminated during service. *This is the first season to have two contestants eliminated in a single episode instead of one. *This season featured the first episode ever where no elimination occurred at all. *This is the final season where Mary-Ann Salcedo was the red team's sous chef. This is also the final season to feature all three of the original staff in a season. *This is the first season to be aired in high definition. *This is the first season to hold a special dinner service (in this instance, a wedding). *This is the first season where everyone who was supposed to come back for the finale, was able to do so. *This is the first season where all the black jackets were nominated at least once. *Future reappearances: **Aaron made a surprise cameo during Season 4 by running into Ramsay and the challenge winners during a reward. He later made a cameo in Season 6 by giving the new chefs tips on what not to do. **Rock returned in Season 4 to greet the challenge winners at the Green Valley Ranch Resort & Spa, and in Season 5 and 6 to greet the crowned winner of those seasons. He was also a guest during Seasons 8 and 13 when Hell's Kitchen celebrated the 100th and 200th dinner services respectively, returned along with a team of returning winners to compete against the black jackets in Season 11, and was a guest judge for the Black Jackets Challenge during Season 12. **Bonnie made a cameo in Season 6 by giving the new chefs tips on what not to do. She would later returned in Season 10 as part of a team of returning runner ups. Category:Seasons Category:Hell's Kitchen television series